


Hearts of our own

by AskaRae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskaRae/pseuds/AskaRae
Summary: It was painful, like I was missing something.Sometimes it feels like I’m being split in two.





	Hearts of our own

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece about Sora and Lea expressing their confusion over their nobodies.

“So he’s still here huh? You saw him?”

“I guess he spoke to me? Or it could have just been a dream.” Sora scrunched up his nose, confusion evident on his face. “I’m still not sure how this all works. He was born from my heart or something?”

“It’s a lot to try and grasp isn’t it? All this nobody stuff, I’m as confused as you.” Lea supplied. They shared a look before breaking into laughter.

“You could say that.” Sora chuckled. “Sometimes I would see memories that weren’t my own, I knew you before I had even met you. Well I guess it was Axel I saw.”

“Roxas’s memories?” Lea murmured. Sora nodded bringing his hand to his chest.

“It was painful, like I was missing something.” Sora grimaced. “He really cares about you and Xion, he has a lot of treasured memories.”

“I’ve felt it too, I’ve seen Axel’s memories.” Lea smiled fondly. “The same goes for me, and Xion too, I’m sure.”

Sora beamed back at him, his smile stretching from ear to ear. It was so much different to the small hesitant smiles Roxas used to give him, yet he could see so much of him in that moment it stirred up his insides. It was painful sometimes, to be around Sora, despite their differences he couldn’t help but see Roxas reflected back. It was confusing as all hell being so affected by someone else’s memories. Memories from a past life, so deeply connected and intertwined with his own being he felt as if he had lived it himself, or maybe he had? He felt so disconnected from himself.

“You okay Lea?” Sora’s voice shook him from his daze, he looked up to meet those familiar blue eyes.

“Sorry sometimes it’s hard to look at you, I can’t help but see him.” Lea huffed leaning back to sprawl on the grass. “I must sound like a sap, just sometimes it feels like I’m being split in two.”

“You sound like you care about your friends, nothing wrong with that.” Sora grinned joining him is lying back and gazing at the vast expanse above. “I know what it feels like to be missing someone.”

“I said… I mean Axel promised he would always bring him back, but now I don’t even know where to begin or how to reach him.” 

“He deserves to have his life back. I’ll make sure he can become his own person one day Lea, I promise.” Sora decided.

“I’ll hold you to that then, lets both bring him back.” Lea smirked, to which Sora positively lit up.

“You can count on me!”


End file.
